


wish you were sober

by joonbestestboy



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunk kiss, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, age appropriate, pre-debut txt, rival trainees, sookai, teajun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonbestestboy/pseuds/joonbestestboy
Summary: rival trainees taejun become friends (and something more) at a partybased off the song “wish you were sober” by Conan gray.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	wish you were sober

**Author's Note:**

> Taejun shippers starve no longer! Hope you guys like this, I love this song and loved writting this as well.
> 
> I tried to make it as she appropriate as possible, also Koreans drinking age is 19 so everything safe over here!
> 
> Vietnamese trans in!

Wish you were sober 

Transalted to vietnamese [here!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/225499109-trans-yeontae-wish-you-were-sober)

Taehyun has been at big hit for three weeks and it hadn’t gotten any easier. They trained non stop every day, not having nearly enough time to have a proper meal, let alone sleep, and it was tiring. However everyday since he arrived he woke up with a goal in mind, being first in the monthly evaluations. When he first arrived he saw a big chart in every practice room, trainees names ordered from first to last in monthly evaluations, with one single name at the top every single time. 

Everyone warned Taehyun about Choi Yeonjun. They said he was the best rapper, dancer and singer among the trainees, and had his spot in debuting pretty much secured; however he liked to remind newbies about it, introducing himself and his position in the charts. Taehyun had been looking forward for it, he could see the way Yeonjun glanced his way between dance and sing practice, like he wasn’t sure yet if he was worth the trouble. 

He was apparently not good enough to be warned. No competition. Yeonjun never approached him. But he didn’t stop looking. Every time Taehyun looked over his shoulder he could see him staring, not a friendly stare but not rude either, simply staring, watching his every move, god knows why, but if yeonjun wanted to look then taehyun would show him how good he really was.

———

Monthly evaluations came by faster than expected, and while he definitely didn’t ace them, he was still pretty sure he did better than others. As usual there was a party tonight among trainees from different companies, celebrating the end of their evaluations and even some news of new debuting groups. 

Taehyun isn’t quite sure if he should go, he doesn’t really have any friends in the dorms, much less among other companies and it isn’t even his type of scene, he would usually prefer to stay, practice and have a proper night of sleep, however isn’t it his first trainee party after all? Perhaps he should go out and make some friends for a change. 

The dorms are bubbling with excitement as everyone gets ready to leave to the jyp house for the party. He tried to look good and apparently everyone else did too, a full house with a bunch of good looking people. 

He leaves quite late and gets there as the party is on full swing. As every good party there is a good amount of alcohol around and loud music can be heard even from a couple of blocks away. He can see an improvised dance floor with trainees of every sort dancing and singing with each other, some sober, others not quite.

He looks around, unsure of what to do, until a loud laughing and shouting caught his attention. Of course Yeonjun would be here, playing beer pong of all things. He looked good, but then again he always did, as much as he hated to admit.

A bunch of other trainees were around him, laughing and hanging to his every word. Apparently Yeonjun was also number one at partying, if his glazed ayes and red cup in his hand were anything to judge by. Taehyun wants to look away, before anyone notices he is staring, but it’s a little too late, almost as if he read his mind Yeonjun looked his way right at the moment, staring for a moment before giving him a lopsided grin and looking away.

Huh, weird. That’s the friendliest he has ever been 

“Hi! You’re taehyun right? The new trainee?”

Taehyun rips his eyes away from Yeonjun only to find a boy looking at him, a young one, probably his age or even younger. He has seen him around practice a couple times, hueningKai, he suddenly remembers. He stares at him until he notices the boy waiting for him to speak. Right, he asked him a question.

“Yes, and you’re huening kai? 

The boy nodded as he smiled at him. Cute 

“I’m sorry we hadn’t really been introduce before, but practice is always crazy right?”

“Yeah, not really anytime for introductions” 

They kept talking for a couple minutes, huening kai was really nice company, even if he kept talking about his boyfriend.

“Yeah, his name is soobin, he’ll arrive any minute”

Almost on queue a tall dimpled dark haired trapped his arms around huening kai in a tight embrace, making the younger boy squeal in surprise and turn around to kiss his boyfriend.

Taehyun couldn’t help to smile, but also feel a sting of jealousy as he looked away. He wished he had someone to hold him like that as well. His eyes roamed over the place once again, not surprised to see Yeonjun in his same spot, but a little bit startled as he noticed he had been glancing in his direction as well. 

When he looks back to HueningKai and Soobin they are already heading away, the younger boy waving goodbye as he is dragged by his boyfriend towards the dance floor. 

Taehyun waves back and tries not to look disappointed at being alone once again. He stays in place for a moment before deciding maybe getting out  
would be better. He had come to make friends and he already did.

He made his way thought the ocean of people, but at some point it had gotten so crowded he couldn’t see the way out anymore. The only thing he saw was a window by the corner. I mean, it wasn’t that bad, right? 

He sneaked around until he got there, and got out to the house garden right thought the window, almost sure no one noticed.

No one except for a certain boy.   
————-  
It wasn’t a big garden, and there were still some people hanging out by the porch, talking together. Taehyun felt a little awkward as he sat down by a tree all by himself, but at least no one seemed to pay him any attention. He leaned against it and looked up to the black sky, almost no stars in sight. 

One thing that was indeed in his sight was Yeonjun getting out of the same window he had just come through, red cup still in his hand, even though he was having trouble walking completely straight. He kept looking at him as he approached him, and this time Taehyun didn’t look away, he didn’t want to.

“Is this seat taken?” Yeonjun says as he towers over taehyun and stares at the space beside him. 

Taehyun cant help but to give him a funny look before shaking his head. That’s apparently enough for Yeonjun to drop himself beside him and lean against the tree as he keeps sipping on his cup. 

The silence that follows is a bit awkward, considering neither of them really knows what to say next. 

“You know, the party is back inside” 

“Yeah I’m aware” 

“You might want to get back, I’m about to have a pretty awesome karaoke session” Yeonjun says in a tone that is supposed to be friendly, but it does nothing but irritate taehyun. 

“Then you should head back, don’t you?” He says as he hugs his knees and looks away. 

“I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to invite you-“ that finally caught taehyun’s attention as he looks at him again, a little surprised. Yeonjun looks at him with a smug grin before continuing. 

“You might learn a thing or two about singing, from what I’ve seen you really need it” 

Right. Taehyun frowns in annoyance, suddenly aware he’s being made fun of. Honestly what is his problem? He had been here alone without bothering anyone and this guys just had to come and ruin it. 

“I don’t need lessons from you”. He sounds more bitter than he intends to, but at this point he doesn’t really care. 

“Jeez relax!” This time is Yeonjun who looks a bit annoyed, holding his hands up in defense. “If I knew you were such a party popper I wouldn’t have come”

“Why are you even here then? Don’t you have something better to do?” Taehyun said annoyed at the older boy, glancing back at the house, where there were probably wondering where Yeonjun had gone to. It’s not like I asked him to come. 

“And you? Why are you here all alone?” 

Taehyun rolled his eyes and looked away. 

“I just like being alone ok?”

“Parties ain’t really your thing huh?” 

Was he being that obvious? Why did he care anyways? 

“None of your business” 

Taehyun was expecting the older boy to finally leave after that, but instead he threw his head back and laughed at him, looking almost amused at his irritation. 

“Here I am trying to be friendly and you’re doing nothing but blowing it”

Friendly? Really?

“Was that you being friendly? Oh sorry I didn’t realize you liked to insult others people singing for fun”

Yeonjun looked at him with clear confusion on his face. When had he insulted his singing? He was just messing around. 

“Are you talking about my karaoke lessons?”

Taehyun stares at him like and raised his eyebrows the “duh” clear in his eyes. 

“Wow, you took that way too personal” Yeonjun kept smiling, but after a couple beats without any answer it was clear he had fucked up. A long silence continued, neither boy being able to look at the other. 

Taehyun was getting ready to stand up and leave at any moment, except when he finally made a move towards getting up Yeonjun grabbed his wrist and made him sit down once again. 

This time Yeonjun had lost his playful smile, and looked serious for a change. As he spoke he sounded just a bit more sincere. 

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean it like that” 

“Then how did you mean it?” Taehyun said as he looked at him again, suddenly looking very intimidating. 

“I was just joking” 

Once again nothing. Only silence from the younger boy, already tired of this conversation. Yeonjun sighed before speaking again “I actually think you’re quite good, sorry again about the karaoke joke”

“I-I saw your evaluations today, other trainees will have to look out to you.“

Taehyun rested his chin is his knees and gave him a side look. “Well, everyone else says that about you actually, How your spot in the new boygroup is pretty much secured.”

Yeonjun leaned his head against the three and looked at the sky, letting out a big breath. “Well, you never know, I mean- I’ve been here for so long... sometimes it feels like Im never debuting” 

Yeonjun looked at him once again before looking at his hands and continued speaking. 

“I guess that’s why a certain new boy intimidated me from the first day” 

Taehyun stared at him dumbfounded, gapping like a fish at his words. How come he had intimidated the best big hit trainee? He probably still looked wary to Yeonjun, who continued. “I’m serious” 

“You’re on top on every single chart, how come a newbie scared you?” he said with a smirk on his face.

“Wait a minute, someone’s getting too cocky” Yeonjun laughed, glad the little tense moment was gone. “It’s just- even if you’re at the top you just can’t stop, one mistake and you’re going back to the bottom, and I’ve worked too much for that” 

Right now, under the moon light and with the music blasting from the house in front of them Taehyun saw Yeonjun in a different light. Not as an arrogant trainee who thinks he’s too good for this, but as a teenager who is just trying to make his dream come true. For the first time he can see him as an actual 19 year old, scared and vulnerable, and not a condescending adult. 

“Besides, the world needs to see my amazing dance moves” Yeonjun chugged down his drink before getting up to bust some moves that were supposed to be kinda amazing, although his lack of coordination definitely didn’t help. 

For the first time in the night Taehyun genuinely laughed. 

“What do you think? Wanna go and show them how to do it? My dance moves plus your killing high notes? We’d definitely make a great duo” Yeonjun said as he held his hand out for him to take and go back inside. 

Taehyun hesitated for a moment before grabbing it and getting up, however it seemed to be too much for Yeonjun, who almost fell backwards from helping him get up. Both started laughing, although it was clear Yeonjun was a little too wasted to be going anywhere but back to bed. 

The younger boy slid his arm around Yeonjun’s shoulder and helped him get back on track. “Yeah, I think is time for us to head back to the dorms actually”   
———

Try tried to be quiet, but Yeonjun kept stumbling into the furniture, giggling every time it happened. Luckily for them not many people were back yet, but their noises definitely woke up one or two boys left at the dorms. 

Taehyun couldn’t help but laugh himself as Yeonjun hold onto him, trying not to fall or break anything. 

They had to go through a hallway, with multiple shared rooms. Taehyun knew Yeonjun’s was probably the last one, from being the oldest. He helped him get to the end, until they arrived in front of his room. 

“Ok, are you going to be able to get to bed?” 

Yeonjun nodded as he smiled with his eyes almost closed, struggling to keep his balance. 

Taehyun smiled as he turned around to leave, however Yeonjun grabbed his arm before he could even turn around, and approached him rapidly. He felt a hand in his waist pulling him closer, until he was chest to chest with Yeonjun. He felt his heart beat faster than it had ever before, faster than at dance practice, only from having this boy holding him so close and looking so intensely at him. 

Yeonjun had to look down to stare into his eyes, liking the way he could tower over the boy. He held their foreheads together, almost afraid Taehyun would say anything and break the moment.

Taehyun had never thought about it before, but now that he had Yeonjun up close he could see how handsome he really was, and how plump his lips were, even in the darkness. He felt himself growing nervous at the proximity, but was too afraid to even let his breath out. 

The hand previously in his arm made his way up to his jaw and cupped it gently, sending a rush of adrenaline through his body, as Yeonjun finally directed his face so he could kiss him.

It was a slow kiss, lips trying to get to know each other. He felt his eyes close on their own as he slid his arms around Yeonjun’s shoulders and kept on kissing. 

Yeonjun kisses were like his personality, confident and cocky, but still charming, while Taehyun was a bit shy but still tried to keep up with his pace. His lips were soft and sweet, and they couldn’t help themselves as the kiss that was slow at first grew heated, as insisting mouths opened and bodies grew closer, reaching deeper with an urgent fever. Taehyun could feel his lungs aching for him to breath, to slow down, but he didn’t care, at the moment all that mattered was Yeonjun, and being in his arms kissed with the most passion he had been kissed in so long. However it was the older boy who pulled him away. 

“If you want me to stop say it now” 

Both their breathings were erratic, and they were still holding close to one another. Taehyun knew his answer before he dived back and this time he kissed the older boy.   
  
As much as Yeonjun was surprised it was taehyun who lost his balance as he was being pushed lightly against the wall. The older boys lips were firm and warm against his own, making him gasp for air. Their hands seemed to move on their own as they ran along his shoulders and waist, pulling each other closer if it was even posible. 

He felt their mouths open slightly, trying to taste more of each other, teeth scraping against lips and tongues meeting halfway shyly. Taehyun felt himself sigh into the kiss, cheeks reddening at Yeonjun’s smug grin. He hopes they hadn’t woke up Beomgyu, Yeonjun’s roommate, if he was even back home. 

It felt like seconds and hours at the same time until they finally pulled away again, this time for good. 

“Thank you taehyun-ah” Yeonjun smiled and gave him one final lingering kiss, turning around and getting into his room.

Taehyun stood in the hallway staring at the door, until his legs finally reacted and got him to his room. Too tired to change he simply got under the covers of his single bed and stared at the bunk bed above his, wondering what had just happened. 

He couldn’t help but take a hand up to his aching lips, red from all the nibbling Yeonjun had done, and prove of what had really happened. A small laugh scapes his mouth, not quite believing what he did, until he notices he can kind of taste the beer Yeonjun had earlier. 

His moods turns a bit sour, remembering that while Yeonjun was not black out drunk he might not have done or said the same things while sober. He kept turning around the bed with this thought in his head.

Had it been a good idea? Would Yeonjun be his friend tomorrow morning? or was he going back to being ignored?   
As anxious as it made him he had to admit that kiss made him feel stuff he didn’t know he could. It made him excited, heart jumping and a smile kept creeping up with every memory. 

Deep into the night he finally decided to leave it as it is. Taehyun turned to his side with a smile on his face, although he couldn’t help but wish Yeonjun had kissed him while sober. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @joonbestestboy and tell me how you liked it! Also give me some ideas for what to write Please remmeber a comment is always appreciated :)


End file.
